The Winner of Heart
by yayoi13-the marchtwins
Summary: Arthur adalah seorang ketua osis yg sangat populer dikalangan para siswa-siswi. Selain ia ketua osis, ia pun memiliki multitalenta. Tiba-tiba teman masa kecilnya Alfred, muncul dalam hidupnya lagi. Bagaimana Alfred dapat merebut kembali hati sang ketua?
1. Chapter 1 : New Life

**The winner of heart**

Pairings/ Characters: USUK/ America, England, France, Seychelles.

Warnings: yaoi, au, ooc, bahasa semi-baku/semi-formal, use human name, dll

Rate: T (I don't know how the next)

Disclaimer: Hetalia will always just belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sama. *bows*

Summary: Arthur adalah seorang ketua osis yg sangat populer dikalangan para siswa-siswi. Selain ia ketua osis, ia pun memiliki multitalenta. Alfred, seorang murid biasa pun jatuh hati kepada sang ketua osis ini. Bagaimana Alfred dapat merebut hati sang ketua Osis yang Tsundere ini...?

Chap 1: New Life

Hetalia Gakuen, sebuah sekolah International yang memiliki berbagai murid pilihan dari seluruh belahan dunia. Sekolah yang cukup bergengsi ini dibagi kedalam beberapa tingkatan, berdasarkan talent, bakat, kepandaian maupun kekayaan.

Kelas S, kelas elit yg diisi oleh para siswa yg memiliki multitalent, cerdas, dan merupakan golongan paling elit.

Kelas A, dibawah kelas S. Biarpun begitu kelas ini cukup populer. Kelas ini lebih menekan pada siswa yg memiliki talent dalam bidang seni, baik menyanyi, melukis, dsb.

Kelas B, kelas yg dibisa dikatakan kelas biasa. Seperti sekolah biasa pada umumnya. Kelas ini diisi oleh orang-orang yg biasa, yang bisa dikatakan bakatnya belum ditemukan atau bahkan tidak ada sama sekali, terkadang kelas ini juga disebut kelas Reguler. Sedangkan kelas S disebut kelas Miator, kelas A disebut kelas Spica.

Biarpun dibagi menjadi 3 golongan kelas, Hetalia Gakuen tetap memiliki 1 ketua OSIS. Berasal dari kelas Miator, Arthur Kirkland. Seorang keturunan bangsawan Inggris yang sangat pintar, berbakat dan cukup populer. Biarpun memiliki, er- sifst yang tsundere.

A/N

Oke, cukup penjelasannya. Sekarang kita menuju main character...

*skip-skip*

Alfred F Jones, seorang murid dari kelas B yg baru saja pindah. Jujur saja sebenarnya dia bisa masuk kelas A, namun nilainya yg anjlok membuatnya harus masuk kelas Reguler.

Alfred sangat membenci pembagian kelas disekolahnya. Dan yang dia paling benci adalah sikap sang ketua OSIS, Arthur. Dia tau, Arthur memiliki sikap Tsundere dan sedikit angkuh, tidak mau mengalah, tapi sekarang Arthur benar-benar sangat angkuh. Entah karena ia melupakan Alfred atau karena pembagian kelas bodoh itu.

Alfred dan Arthur dulunya sahabat. Mereka berteman sejak kecil sampai akhirnya, pertengkaran antara mereka berdua membuat mereka berpisah selama beberapa tahun. Alfred yang tidak bisa melupakan cinta pertamanya (red: dibaca, Arthur), mencarinya dan menemukannya di sekolah elit itu. Pertemuan pertama mereka cukup buruk, awalnya Arthur dengan ramah mengenalkan dirinya sebagai ketua OSIS.

*flashback*

"Selamat datang di Hetalia Gakuen, Alfred F Jones. Saya Arthur Kirkland, ketua OSIS disekolah ini," ujar pemuda bermata hijau itu, sambil tersenyum yang terkesan senyum bisnis. Alfred terlihat agak canggung, maklum ini pertemuan pertama mereka setelah sekian lama berpisah.

"Ar- Arthur kau lu-..."

"Baiklah, maaf karena hari ini banyak sekali berkas yang harus saya urus, Angelique akan mengantarmu berkeliling," potong Arthur dingin sambil menghampiri Angelique. Wajah Alfred yang daritadi keheranan berubah. Dia kesal sekali dengan sikap Arthur yg berkesan dingin dan tidak mempedulikannya.

"Hentikan sikap dinginmu itu, Iggy." ucap Alfred sambil menatap punggung Arthur.

"Maaf?" Arthur membalikan badannya, "Dingin? Hah, tolong jangan memanggilku dengan sebutan bodoh itu. Namaku Arthur Kirkland, dan berhentilah bersikap seolah kau dekat denganku."

Wajah Alfred semakin terlihat kesal, "Baiklah, kamu bersikap seperti ini karena masih marah karena kejadian itu?"

Sekarang wajah Arthur pun terlihat kesal, "Bagaimana aku bisa akrab dengan orang dari kelas Reguler? Aku ini ketua OSIS dari kelas Elite, Miator. Jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kau akrab padaku!" jawab Arthur dengan angkuh.

"Reguler? Miator? Pembagian kelas itu nggak ada hubungannya dengan ini! Kita ini..." Alfred menelan ludah. Dilihatnya mata hijau Arthur, "...dulu teman baik kan?"

Arthur yang terlihat agak terkejut mulai memasang sikap "Tsun-"nya. Dengan senyum merendahkan, Arthur berjalan mendekati Alfred.

"Itu "dulu", masa lalu. Aku yang sekarang sudah berbeda dunia dengan dirimu, bodoh. Jadi, hentikan sikap bodohmu itu. Bisa-bisa popularitasku berkurang kalau aku bergaul dengan orang-orang Reguler," nada bicara Arthur sangat sinis. 'Maaf Al, aku juga tidak ingin seperti ini, tapi-...' pikir Arthur.

Alfred yg sangat mengenal sifat Arthur sedikit kesal dengan ucapannya, tapi dia tahu bukan itu yang sebenarnya ingin Arhur ucapkan. Suasana ruang OSIS pun semakin muram. Anglique yang panik langsung keluar dari ruang OSIS dan meninggalkan keduanya.

"Popularitas? Baiklah, aku mengerti. Aku tinggal menjadi orang yang cukup populer, kan?" tantang Alfred.

"Hah? Sudahlah! Lupakan semua ini! Anggap saja kita tidak pernah bertemu! " teriak Arthur sambil berjalan menjauh. Alfred menahan tangan Arthur.

"Maafkan aku Arthur, kalau memang kamu nggak bisa memaafkan aku karena kejadian itu aku bisa menjelaskannya,"

"Lepaskan! Aku tak peduli! Dunia kita sudah berbeda Alfred! Jadi berhentilah bersikap seolah-olah kamu mengenalku!"

"Seolah-olah?" Alfred menarik tangan Arthur dan memegang pundaknya, memaksa Arthur untuk melihatnya, "Kita memang saling mengenal! Tolong dengarkan penjelasanku!"

"Huh, sampai sekarang pun kau masih bocah. Terikat oleh masa lalu bodoh itu. Sudahlah! Terima kenyataan bahwa sekarang dunia kita berbeda!"

"Biarpun begitu aku masih menyu-" Arthur melempar buku yang ia pegang ke wajah Alfred. Ia pun berjalan mundur dan melempar apapun yg ia pegang.

"Jangan ucapkan itu lagi, apa tidak cukup kamu menyakitiku?" ujar Arthur pelan. Sambil menundukkan kepalanya, menyembunyikan air mata yang siap menetes. Sekarang ia melempar vas bunga kecil di mejanya. Beruntung tidak ada yang terluka.

"Arthur- Aku..." ketika Alfred hendak berbicara, Anglique datang dengan seorang pemuda berambut blonde panjang. Melihat kekacauan yang terjadi, pemuda itu menghela napasnya.

"Oke, little master. Aku tau kau kesal tapi-"

Kini pemuda itu pun menjadi sasaran pelemparan sadis itu.

"Keluar dari ruanganku!" teriak Arthur. "Sekarang!"

Mereka bertiga pun keluar dari ruangan OSIS yang penuh dengan kekacauan. Alfred yang tadinya bersikeras ingin menenangkab Arthur dipaksa keluar oleh pemuda yang datang bersama Angelique.

Mereka pun memutuskan mengajar Alfred berkeliling sekolah. Ketika sampai di sebuah taman sekolah, pemuda itu mengajak Alfred untuk mengobrol.

"Oh iya aku lupa mengenalkan diriku. Bonjour, J' mapple Francis Bonnefoy," ujarnya dengan menggunakan bahasa negaranya. Alfred tersenyum dan membalas perkenalannya.

"Alfred F Jones. Aku baru saja pindah dari Washington DC. Hum, kamu dari French?"

"Oui, aku berasal dari kota penuh dengan cinta, Paris~" jawab Francis dengan gaya yang cukup khas dan sedikit berlebihan (red: baca, lebay).

"Haha, baiklah." Alfred membetulkan letak kacamatanya lalu terdiam. Dia masih ingat kejadian tadi.

"Maaf kalau aku berkesan ikut campur. Kau punya masalah dengan little master?" tanya Francis.

"Little master?" Francis menunjuk Arthur yang sedang berbicara kepada Anglique sambil menyerahkan berkas. Jaraknya cukup jauh dari tempat Alfed dan Francis duduk. Ketika Francis memanggil namanya, Arthur hanya menatap Alfred geram lalu membuang muka. Sekilas matanya terlihat merah seperti habis,menangis.

"Dinginnya~ tapi memang begitulah orang itu," lanjut Francis sambil menatap Alfred.

"Yah, kalau itu sih aku juga sudah tau," timpalnya sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Kau mengenalnya?" tanya Francis penasaran.

"Bisa dikatakan begitu. Dulu, kami teman baik. Tapi yah, sekarang bisa kau lihat sendiri kan?"

"Mungkin dia canggung karena tiba-tiba bertemu denganmu."

"Bukan," Alfred menatap langit, "mungkin ini salahku sampai Arthur tidak mau memaafkanku."

"Ada masalah yang terjadi?"

"Dulu, sebelum kami berpisah kami bertengkar. Aku sendiri hampir lupa apa masalah awalnya, tapi aku mengatakan hal yang pasti sangat menyakitinya. Dan kami pun berpisah, karena orang tuaku ingin aku tinggal di tanah airku," jawab Alfred sambil tersenyum sedih, "Ah, maaf aku malah jadi curhat begini. Maaf dan terima kasih sudah mengantarku berkeliling."

"Tidak masalah, ini tugasku sebagai asisten OSIS," timpal Francis.

**to be continue to next chapter- **

Hua, Konnichiwa Minna… Yayoi Kazumikka desu… *bows*

Ini fic pertama yang saya upload… (Setelah sekian lama…). Saya terbilang masih newbie, jadi mohon masukannya… *bows*

Untuk chapter selanjutnya udah beres sih… Hehe… Tapi saya simpan dulu ya…

Anyway, Thanks for reading! ^^

Review~?

Sincerely,

Yayoi Kazumikka.


	2. Chapter 2 : The Little Master

Chap 2: The Little Master

Pairings/Characters: FrUK, (Slight)USUK/ England, France

Warnings: yaoi, au, ooc, bahasa semi-baku/semi-formal, use human name, dll

Disclaimer: Hetalia will always just belong to Himaruya Hidekazu-sama. *bows*

Rating: Until now still T

Summary: Francis mencintai Arthur, tapi Arthur tidak bisa melupakan seseorang yang ia benci sekaligus ia cintai…

"Alfred, teman baik, huh...?" Francis menatap langit. Ia ingat ketika menyatakan cinta kepada Arthur, Arthur menolaknya dengan alasan...

*flashback*

"Maaf Francis, kamu memang cinta pertamaku tapi, ada seseorang yang tidak bisa aku lupakan. Mungkin aku atau pun dia tidak bisa bersama lagi, tapi aku tetap mencintainya dan tak bisa melupakannya...",

"Arthur, ini tidak sepertimu yang terikat oleh masa lalu..." timpal Francis lirih. Matanya penuh dengan kekecewaan.

"Iya aku tau, rasanya bodoh. Aku tidak bisa memaafkannya tapi disisi lain aku pun tidak bisa melupakannya. Mata biru itu..."

'Mata biru?' Francis mengingat ketika masih kecil ada seorang bocah berambut honey-blonde, bermata biru yang bermain bersama Arthur dan bocah lain yang mirip dengan bocah bermata biru, namun bocah ini bermata ungu dan hanya melihat mereka berdua bermain dari kejauhan. Francis menghampiri bocah bermata ungu itu dan mengobrol. Tapi sampai sekarang Francis tidak tau nama mereka.

"Maksudmu bocah yang aku temui waktu-" Tiba-tiba Arthur menarik kerah baju Francis dan mencium bibir Francis lembut. Membuat Francis berhenti berbicara. Arthur berhenti menciumnya dan menatap Francis. Dari pelupuk matanya terlihat air mata yang siap mengalir.

"Iya, bocah bodoh itu..." jawab Arthur lirih. Kini giliran Francis mencium bibir Arthur, menjilat bibir Arthur dan memasukan lidahnya untuk mengexplore rongga mulut orang yang dicintainya. Melumat lidahnya dan membiarkan saliva mereka bercampur. Arthur yang tidak memiliki tenaga hanya pasrah dan membiarkan Francis mendominasinya. Ciuman itu penuh dengan nafsu dan kesedihan. Setelah beberapa lama, Arthur terlihat tidak bisa bernapas. Francis menghentikan ciumannya itu. Arthur mendorong Francis.

"Apa aku tidak bisa menggantikannya, Arthur? Aku akan membuatmu melupakannya..." Francis terpaku ketika melihat senyum Arthur. Senyum yang tidak biasa, lembut tapi penuh dengan kesedihan.

"Maaf. Kumohon untuk beberapa hari ini kita jangan saling bertemu. Tenangkanlah dirimu, kalau kau mau aku bisa mengganti posisimu sebagai asisten OSIS jadi kau..." Arthur menatap Francis dalam, "...bisa melupakan perasaanmu ini dengan mudah. Anggap saja ini yang terakhir..."

Francis terpaku, ia sadar mungkin ini sangat menyakitkan. Tapi akan menyakitkan lagi jika dia tidak bisa bertemu dengan Arthur. Francis pun tersenyum.

"Tidak, Little master. Tidak perlu repot begitu. Hal ini bisa aku lupakan jika minum wine dengan gadis-gadis cantik~" candanya. Francis pun menatap Arthur.

"Maaf aku bercanda. Tentu saja akan agak sulit, tapi aku juga tidak mau pertemanan kita selama ini hancur. Aku masih bisa bertemu dan mengobrol denganmu sebagai sahabat kan?" tanya Francis. Air mata Arthur mengalir.

"Maafkan aku Francis, aku tidak bisa mengembalikan perasaanmu, dan terima kasih" ucap Arthur sambil menangis.

"Iya," jawab Francis sambil memberikan sapu tangannya ke Arthur. "Bagaimana kalau sekarang kita minum?" ajak Francis sambil merangkul pundak sahabatnya itu. Hatinya agak sakit karena peryataan Arthur. Tapi hatinya merasa lega juga karena dia bisa menyatakan perasaannya.

Arthur mengangguk. Senyum tsundere sambil menepuk pundak Francis, "Dasar aku ini ketua OSIS bisa gawat kalau ketahuan aku minum," canda Arthur. Francis pun ikut tersenyum. Mereka pun pergi menuju asrama.

*end of flashback*

Itulah yang terjadi. Sekilas Francis ingat seorang bocah yang dulu sering bermain dengan Arthur, tapi baru sekarang Francis tau. Jadi bocah itu adalah Alfred. Francis menyentuh bibirnya yang pernah bersentuh dengan bibir Arthur sebelum akhirnya Arthur menolaknya.

"Jadi itu yang terjadi," gumam Francis. Ia pun tersenyum menatap langit. "Apa aku harus membantu little master mencari kebahagiaannya?" gumam Francis lagi sambil tertawa pelan.

"Apa yang lucu? Kau seperti orang gila, senyum-senyum sendiri," ucapan Arthur sukses mengagetkan Francis. Sambil tersenyum Francis berbalik dan menatap Arthur.

"Bukan apa-apa~ ada apa little master~?"

"Huh," Arthur menyerahkan beberapa berkas. Mereka berdua pun pergi menginggalkan taman.

Hoho~ Chapter 2 wa owari da! Next Chapter-


End file.
